A Night to Remember
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: April's school has a New Year's dance and Michelangelo really wants to go. So he manages to convince April to convince Donatello to create devices that will make them look human. Michelangelo wants to dance all night. Donatello wants to kiss April at midnight. Leonardo wants to know what Karai is up to. And Raphael wants the crazy night to be over.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know this is three months early but this plot bunny would not leave me alone. **_

* * *

"I wanna go to the party," Michelangelo wailed, stomping his foot and glaring at his brothers. Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo groaned. April's school was hosting a New Year's party. Unfortunately, April had made the mistake of telling the turtles of this party and now, Michelangelo was begging his brothers to go. He hadn't let up for the past three days.

"Mikey, for the very last time. We can not go to April's party," Leonardo said with a sigh as he tried to watch the TV.

"Please guys, please. It'll be fun. Please," Michelangelo begged. "I will never ask for anything ever again." His brothers gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, that's a lie. But it really will be fun."

"Yeah, people screaming and running away in fear from us sounds like loads of fun," Raphael said sarcastically.

"Well they wouldn't run away if we looked human. If only we knew someone who could create a device that made us look human," Michelangelo remarked innocently, looking over at Donatello with a puppy dog face.

"I already told you that I'm far too busy to create that kind of device," Donatello told him firmly, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me again, why are you so busy?" Michelangelo asked. His brothers gave him a weird look. "What? I can be interested in Donnie's sciencey stuff."

Donatello gave Michelangelo a skeptical look. But he decided that it was better than listening to Michelangelo complaining. So he started talking about his latest project. As soon as Donatello's back was turned, Michelangelo started texting on his T-phone.

Raphael and Leonardo exchanged a look. They had a feeling that Michelangelo was up to something.

"That's great, Donnie," Michelangelo interrupted Donatello as he put his phone away. "Who wants some pizza? I have a few leftover slices in my room." With that, Michelangelo ran to his room.

"That was odd," Leonardo remarked.

"Very odd," Raphael agreed.

Michelangelo returned with five slices of pizza.

"Mikey, no one wants moldy slices of pizza. And second of all, why did you bring five when there is only four of us?" Donatello asked.

"I brought one for April. She said she was going to stop by later," Michelangelo answered, avoiding Donatello's eyes.

"Wait a minute. April said she couldn't hang out today because she had to go dress shopping with her friend, Irma," Donatello reminded him, glaring at him with suspicious eyes.

"I know. But she promised me that she come here afterwards," Michelangelo told him, trying to hide his grin.

"You're not getting me this way," Donatello snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And yes, I am," Michelangelo said with a smirk.

"Hey boys. What do you think of my dress?" April asked sweetly as she came in. The four turtles turned to look at her.

Leonardo's eyes widened in surprise. Raphael chuckled, realizing what was going on. Michelangelo looked as though Christmas had come early. Donatello's mouth dropped open and you could almost hear his heart pounding.

April was wearing a long yellow sleeveless dress and her hair was not in the usual ponytail but down onto her shoulders.

"April, you look beautiful," Donatello murmured with a blissful smile.

"Thank you, Donnie," April said happily.

Michelangelo coughed in his hand and gave April a meaningful look. April didn't look too thrilled.

"I sure wish there was some way, you guys could come with me to the party," April began as though she was reciting from a script. "If only there was a way for you to look human so you could come."

Donatello's eyes widened. Michelangelo gave April another look. April glared at him but pressed on. "The worst part is Irma is insisting that I have to have a date who I can kiss at midnight. She said that if I don't get one myself, she'll find one for me," April finished with an exaggerated sigh.

"Don't worry, April. I bet I can create something that will make us look human," Donatello said quickly, hurrying to the lab.

Michelangelo and Raphael burst out laughing as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Wow, you really got him," Raphael laughed, giving Michelangelo a high three.

"How did Michelangelo convince you to do that?" Leonardo asked April.

"Let's just say April's benefiting from Donatello making those holograms as much as I am," Michelangelo replied, smirking broadly.

"Mikey!" April exclaimed, giving the youngest turtle a withering look. "You promised not say anything."

"I know, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Michelangelo studied his reflection, not fully believing that it was really true. He looked human. Michelangelo grinned as he ran his five fingered hand through his blond hair. He looked down to admire his clothes. An orange suit, just like he had requested. Donatello had really gone all out with the details.

"Awesome," Michelangelo breathed.

"Mikey, are you done gazing at your reflection?" Raphael called crossly, banging on the bathroom door. "Because we have to go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." Raphael hadn't wanted to go the dance but Splinter had insisted. He thought that it would be a good idea for them to socialize while they were disguised as regular humans.

"One second, dude," Michelangelo shouted back before speaking to his mirror self. "You're going to dance like you never danced before. You're going to tear up the dance floor with your wicked moves. Booyakasha!"

"Mikey, stop talking to yourself and let's go!" Raphael yelled through the door. Michelangelo opened the door and had to stifle a laugh when he saw the spikey redhead standing in front of him.

"Nice earring, bro," Michelangelo complimented Raphael. "It makes you look like a rock star." Raphael glared at him but said nothing as he walked towards the living room. Michelangelo followed him, making a mental note to take a picture of Raphael later.

"Are we ready?" Leonardo asked, as Raphael and Michelangelo entered.

"Just a few seconds guys, I have to check my April-Donnie dance flow chart," Donatello told them apologetically as he looked over his new flow chart. His brothers except Michelangelo groaned.

"Donnie, don't worry about it. I'm have a strong feeling that you'll get your dance with April," Michelangelo said mysteriously. Donatello gave his brother a weird look. But before he could ask, Michelangelo quickly added: "Look at the time. We better get going. We don't want to be late for the best party of the year."

* * *

Michelangelo looked like he was going to burst with joy when they entered April's school's gym.

"This is so cool!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands gleefully.

"Easy there, Mikey. We have to act normal," Leonardo reminded him. "No turtle or ninja antics."

"Then you might want to keep your voice down, fearless leader," Karai remarked as she strolled over to them. The four brothers' mouths dropped open. Not only were they surprised to see Karai at the dance but they had never seen her in a short strapless purple dress before. Karai smirked. "Something wrong, boys?"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-?" Leonardo stuttered, he was not able to tear his eyes away from her. Raphael slapped the back of his head so he could form words again. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to have some fun," Karai replied with a devilish smirk.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes at her but before he could question her further, a brown haired girl popped up out of nowhere in between them. Karai winked at Leonardo before walking away.

"You must be the Hamato brothers," the girl guessed, hugging each of them, much to their surprise. "I'm Irma. April has told me so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Uh, it's nice to meet you too. Now if you excuse me, I have to get something to drink," Leonardo said as he quickly walked away, in the same direction Karai had gone.

"And I have to go get funky," Michelangelo told them excitedly, running into the middle of the dance floor.

"So Irma, where's April?" Donatello questioned curiously, looking around the gym.

"And you must be Donnie," Irma laughed. "She's in the bathroom, fixing her hair. Something about it falling in her eyes. Why don't you get her a drink while I talk to your cute brother?" she suggested, batting her eyelashes at Raphael. Raphael chuckled nervously.

"You kids have fun," Donatello said cheerfully, ignoring Raphael's glare.

* * *

Donatello poured two glasses of punch. He looked at the red liquid with suspicion. He sniffed it and took a tentative sniff before drowning the punch in one gulp. It tasted delicious.

"Wow, it looks like you've never had punch before," a black haired girl commented.

Donatello laughed nervously. "Yeah, I've never really been to dances before. Is it always this loud?" he asked.

"'fraid so," the girl answered. "I don't like dances much either. My sister dragged me here. I'd rather be at home, reading a book about the mechanics of cars. That's more interesting."

"It is," Donatello agreed. "I'm Donnie by the way."

"Alice," the girl told him, extending her hand for him to shake. Donatello shook it. "Donnie, would you like to go into the hallway and talk for a while. It would be much better than pretending to enjoy ourselves here."

"That sounds nice," Donatello said with a smile.

He poured himself some more punch before following her out. Donatello had the oddest feeling he was forgetting something but he was too engrossed in his conversation with Alice, to think what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Michelangelo was doing a head spin. People were chanting his name and cheering him on as he danced. Michelangelo felt like he was on cloud nine. This was the greatest, simply the best night in his entire life. Michelangelo did a back flip, causing the crowd to applaud and whistle.

Michelangelo bowed and went over to the snack table. He was planning on grabbing a quick drink before he started dancing again. To his surprise, he saw April standing at the punch bowl, a glum look on her face.

"Hey April, what are you doing here all alone?" Michelangelo asked as he poured himself some punch. "I figured you and Donnie would be dancing until midnight, y'know, because then you two would be making out."

April gave him a disproving look before sighing. "Well apparently, Donnie has other plans," April answered softly.

Michelangelo looked bewildered. He knew that Donatello had been planning on dancing with April since he decided to come to the party. "What? What do you mean he made other plans? Where is he?"

"He's out in the hallway talking to Alice from my Chemistry class," April replied.

"April, stay here," Michelangelo commanded gently. "I'll go get Donnie and you guys can dance, kiss or whatever. Hopefully both."

"Mikey, you promised not to say anything," April reminded him, grabbing his arm before he could walk away.

"Don't worry. I'll be discreet," Michelangelo told her firmly. April gave him a skeptical look, doubting very much that he could be discreet when he was always more obvious than an elephant in a flock of sheep. "It'll be fine," Michelangelo assured her with a smile, shaking her hand off before going outside to find Donatello.

* * *

Karai sighed in exasperation and spun around. "Seriously?" she asked Leonardo as he crouched down behind a table. The two teenagers who were currently sitting at that table, gave him a very odd look. "This is your plan? Follow me around all night until I do something?"

"Well yeah," Leonardo answered, standing up. "You're here for a reason and I want to know what."

"How about this? You dance with me and I'll tell you why I'm here at the end of the song," Karai offered. Leonardo felt nervous. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't trust Karai or because the song that was now playing was a slow song. "What's the matter? Are you scared?" Karai asked mockingly.

"No," Leonardo snapped. "Let's dance." He took Karai's hand and led her to the dance floor, ignoring her infuriating smirk.

Karai wrapped her arms around Leonardo's neck and he put his hand on her waist. Karai moved in close, letting Leonardo get a whiff of her perfume. It was intoxicating. Leonardo swallowed, reminding himself that she was the enemy.

"You should relax. There's no fight. We're just dancing," Karai told him alluringly.

"I'm not so sure about that," Leonardo remarked.

"If I remember correctly, wasn't it you who…" Karai began crossly but then she thought better of it and her usual smirk returned to her face. "Never mind. Let's just enjoy this moment before the song ends, shall we?"

Leonardo hadn't been paying close attention to the music booming from the speakers but he could swear that it was a different song then the one playing when they started dancing. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to tell Karai this.

* * *

"Donnie! Donnie! Donnie!" Michelangelo shouted, running towards Donatello and Alice.

"Let me guess, you're Mikey," Alice said with a laugh.

Michelangelo didn't even acknowledge her. "What the shell are you doing?" he asked Donatello hotly.

Donatello was taken aback by Michelangelo's heated tone. "I'm having a conversation," Donatello told him calmly.

"So you just abandoned your date to have a conversation with some random girl?" Michelangelo questioned crossly.

"You have a date," Alice said in surprise.

"No, I don't," Donatello protested. "Mikey, what're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about April!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"I think I'm going to go find my sister," Alice remarked, getting up.

"Sorry about this," Donatello apologized.

"It's fine. Siblings can be a pain sometimes," Alice commented as she walked back into the gym.

"You have no idea," Donatello muttered, rubbing his aching temples. "Now what was that about? April and I aren't on a date."

"Your flow chart says differently," Michelangelo reminded him.

"My flow chart was just a flow chart. Alice was actually showing an interest in me," Donatello said.

"Dammit," Michelangelo cursed, shaking his head angrily.

"What?"

"Everybody always says: 'Don't tell Mikey. Mikey can't keep a secret' and usually they're right. But this time, I kept a secret. And then you come along and pull this and you force me to pull an old classic Mikey and spill the beans," Michelangelo ranted.

"What beans? There are beans?" Donatello asked curiously. Michelangelo was known for many things. Keeping secrets was not one of them. Donatello knew that this secret had to be big.

"There's beans," Michelangelo admitted with a groan.


	4. Chapter 4

"It all started two weeks ago. You guys went patrolling without me and Splinter was meditating," Michelangelo began. "I was just about to beat Raph's high score when April walked in."

"_Hi, Mikey," April greeted the orange bandana wearing turtle as she sat down on the couch. Michelangelo kept playing the video game, giving April a dismissive wave. "Is Splinter around? I wanted to talk to him." _

"_He's meditating. He said he didn't want to be disturbed," Michelangelo told her as he shot another alien. "YES! I'm one hundred points away from beating Raph's high score and becoming the king of video games." _

"_Is Leo or Raph here?" April asked hopefully. _

"_No, they went patrolling with Donnie. I told them that I wasn't feeling well and they went without me. Suckers," Michelangelo sniggered. _

"_Okay, well maybe I'll come back when they're not busy," April told him with a sigh. _

_It was then did Michelangelo realize that something was off about April. He paused his game and turned to her. "Is something wrong, April?" _

"_No. I'm fine," April answered, looking torn. _

"_Come on. I'm sure I can help. I'm great at giving advice," Michelangelo said, shoving her playfully. _

"_Well you know your favorite tv show, SRMFF?" April began. Michelangelo nodded, unsure where she was going with this. "And you know how the geeky guy has a huge obvious crush on the alien princess? I was just wondering what would happen if the alien princess started crushing on the guy but doesn't know how to tell him and she doesn't know if he still feels the same way." _

"_I don't know," Michelangelo said thoughtfully. "What episode was that? I don't think I watched it." _

_April groaned. "You know what, never mind. I'm good," April said exasperated._

_She got up to leave just as Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo came into the lair. _

"_Oh hey April," Donatello greeted her with a smile. _

"_Hi, Donnie," April said shyly. _

"_NO WAY!" Michelangelo shouted, his eyes big as it finally dawned on him what April had meant. _

* * *

"Then she dragged me into my room and made me swear never to revel this to anyone or she would tell Raph that I used cheat codes to beat his high score," Michelangelo finished. He waited for Donatello to say something. But Donatello didn't say anything, he just stood there with a weird look of his face. "Uh, Don, you okay? Hello, anyone home?" Michelangelo waved his hand in front of Donatello's face and snapped his fingers.

"How could you wait two weeks before telling me this!" Donatello exclaimed.

"Because of the Raph thing," Michelangelo answered timidly.

"Okay, I gotta breathe and calm down," Donatello said, gripping the staircase railing to keep his balance. "No, I have to find April. That's what I have to do."

"Uh, when you find her could you leave my name out of it," Michelangelo begged. "That would be so great."

"I'll try," Donatello said dryly, having a feeling that April would easily figure it out.

Donatello ran into the gym and searched for April. When he didn't see her he headed over to Raphael, Irma and another girl.

"Hey Donnie, this is Mona," Raphael introduced, seeming oddly cheery.

"Great. Have you seen April?" Donatello questioned urgently.

"I think she went up the roof," Irma told him, still staring at Raph with adoration. "So Raph, you were telling us about the time, you single handedly defeated those guys who were bullying your brother." Donatello gave Raphael a weird look. Raphael shrugged and continued talking.

Donatello decided he didn't have time for that. There was only five minutes to midnight. He ran up to the roof where April was standing, looking at the stars. April turned when he came up to her.

"Hey Donnie, what are you doing here?" April asked curiously.

"Well uh… I was looking for you and… uh, Irma said you were up here and I wanted to make sure you were okay," Donatello replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

April raised an eyebrow. "He told you, didn't he?" she guessed.

"Yes, he did," Donatello admitted. "But it's okay. I mean now that we know about each other's feeling, we can-"

"It's a little more complicated than that. What if we ruin our friendships? What if we break up and start hating each other?" April asked worriedly.

"That's not going to happen," Donatello said firmly.

"You don't know that for sure," April said softly.

"April, I could never hate you. It's impossible for me to hate you," Donatello told her. "You could call me a mutant freak who is disgusting and ugly but I'm a hundred percent certain that I'd still love you."

April threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She pulled away seconds later before taking his hand in hers. "Come on, let's go dance until 2014," she said sweetly.

Donatello grinned at her. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"ZERO! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Michelangelo shouted. He spun around to see his brothers kissing their respective girls. "Hey, that's not fair. I can't believe I'm the only one who didn't get a midnight kiss." He folded his arms and sat down, pouting.

* * *

"Well?" Mona asked.

"You've proven your point. Some traditions are very fun," Raph answered.

* * *

"Happy new year, fearless leader," Karai remarked.

"Are we still enemies?" Leonardo asked cluelessly. Karai laughed. She gave him a kiss before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

"Happy new year, Donnie," April whispered happily as she kissed him again.

"Happy new year, April," Donatello murmured, still hardly believing it.


End file.
